Such a pump is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,309. In the known pump the base is formed as a cylinder and the body is formed as a piston which is movable along a straight line, thereby causing the volume of the chamber formed by the cylinder and the piston to increase and decrease. The pump further comprises a suction reed valve and a discharge reed valve to obtain a pumping effect when the volume of the chamber is repeatedly increased and reduced by movement of the piston. A disadvantage of the known pump is that it comprises many parts and that assembly of the pump is laborious.